


Vengeance: The X Avenger

by SmolSpideyBoi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry for evil steve, Lets be nice, M/M, We miss you Stan Lee, a lot of these relationships are past sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSpideyBoi/pseuds/SmolSpideyBoi
Summary: Steve Rogers was captured by Struckers sub-division of Hydra after the battle of Sokovia against Ultron. Lost, bruised and unconscious, he's picked up by a lone Hydra agent after he's fallen from the helicarrier. Brainwashed and trained to obey orders and kill without mercy, Steve Rogers, codename The X Avenger, has one goal: Eliminate the Avengers.





	1. Soldiers Awakening

_"He's ready"_

_"Start"_

_"Take him off the Ice."_

_"Sir!"_

_"He's awakening!"_

_"The X Avenger."_

_"Nien. Captain Hydra"_

_"What?!?"_

_"That will be his name when he is ready. For now, he will be known as Soldier."_

_"бодрствующий" (awake) _

** _Cold. . . Where am I? Where's Bucky? _ **

_"зима" (winter) "Главная" (home) _

** _B- Bucky? W who?_ **

_"нести "(carry) "победа" (victory)_

** _Who? W what?_ **

_"Пожар" (fire)_

_ **Nothing. . . Cleaned, burned to ash. new** _

_"лед" (Ice)_

_ **Clean and empty as snow. Cold and sharp as ice. ** _

_"проснись, сейчас" (awake, now)_

_His eyes slowly open, a piercing blue iris visible. He is as stoic as a mountain, hard as ice, and a Soldier to the core. All of the good he once did would be erased the minute he accepted his new life. In Hydra, he was nothing but an asset, a creature, a thing of death and destruction. He was a mad man, and the world would fear him, they would see only anger, hatred and vengeance in the once kind eyes of the X Avenger. He was a weapon, a tool, he was here to rid the world f the Avengers, and set it out to be purified. He was the flame that would be wielded to set the world on fire._

_**There is nothing in there for me. I shall only see the glory of Hydra**._

"Hail Hydra. Ready to comply."


	2. The many over the few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to remember that this is Hydra, that this is a threat. And they destroy threats with no mercy and no hesitation, no matter what the cost.  
Because the good of the many overcomes the good of the few. One life for all of theirs, one life for S.H.I.E.L.D. They knew that if Cap was there, he'd tell them to take the shot, that it was for the greater good.  
When you look at it on a scale: one life for countless others. A small price to pay in the long run. But is it a price they were willing to pay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

The Asset scouted the tower through his lens feed. He noticed that all of the heat signatures had gathered in one area. With a tap of his fingers the feed disappeared, he tapped the panels on the side of his arms and patiently waited for the shield on his back to detach. He gripped the leather straps and hoisted it to cover his face and vital organs. With a rush of wind, he launched into the air, his body preparing for impact. He heard the glass shatter and felt the air forced from his lungs, but he didn't feel the glass shredding into his palms, he didn't feel any pain besides what the Commander had given him.

He stood up, only to hear a name. "Steve!?"

He brushed it off and proceeded to attack, the name meant nothing to him. It was just a name, and it wasn't his. His name, for as long as he could remember was 'The Asset' or 'The X Avenger' even just 'Soldier' or 'Captain'. He was special: he didn't have a mundane name or life like those around him, he got to live, he was created to serve. The present world came swirling back to him and with a harsh snap, he launched his body into action. He was to attack, disarm, and secure the Avengers while waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D back-up to arrive, preferably with Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and Phil Coulson in tow. Hydra had become irritated with their meddling, and if he was to be able to destroy and eliminate the avengers, he would have to make sure there was no one to call for back up. 

Steve launched his shield into a ricochet around the room. _Pop! Pop! Snap! _all lights and security cameras were destroyed. The Asset drew in a deep breath. And then he struck.  
A sickening snap was heard through the room accompanied by a groan of pain. The asset spoke, "If you do not wish for Hawkeye to die a painful and horrible death, you will call for S.H.I.EL.D's Director Fury and his partner, Phil Coulson.". " Idiot, " Tony sneered "Coulson is dead, he died in the Battle of New York." "negative, " the asset replied "Phil Coulson is alive and well. He commands a small but elite team of agents on the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft dubbed as 'the bus'. The team consists of specialist Grant Ward, scientists Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Melinda May; known as 'The Calvary', and Skye; a former Rising Tide hacker."  
Natasha was furious. Fury himself had told her that Phil was dead, and to know, years later, that he was alive had shaken her. With a glance at Clint, she could see similar emotions crossing his face: shock, anger, joy and finally, disbelief.

_Coulson was alive._   
_He was alive._   
_And nobody had told them._   
_Fury had lied to them all._   
_But Coulson was alive. He was alive!_

Bucky was confused. He had never met Coulson, and all he knew of him was the stories the others had told.

Tony didn't believe it. "Bullshit!" he spat "I want proof." and proof he got.  
The asset projected a live feed of Coulson. "Can't believe you lied to us, Skye! I gave you a second chance, and you used that chance and our trust to go behind my back?" "Coulson, please I-" "I don't want to hear it. May, take her to the cell". " Please! Just listen I can exp-!"  
He cut the feed off. "You now have proof that he is alive. Do as I say or this one" he motions to Clint, "dies."

The was no emotion in the words, only demand. The tone of a commander, a captain. Brisk but firm.  
It was the voice of a Captain. But this was not the voice of their Captain America, of their Steve.  
This was the voice of a stranger, both to them and to the shell that looked exactly like Captain America.  
But the thing was, it's not Captain America, it's not Steve, and they need to remember that.  
They need to remember that this is Hydra, that this is a threat. And they destroy threats with no mercy and no hesitation, no matter what the cost.  
Because the good of the many overcomes the good of the few. One life for all of theirs, one life for S.H.I.E.L.D. They knew that if Cap was there, he'd tell them to take the shot, that it was for the greater good.  
When you look at it on a scale: one life for countless others. A small price to pay in the long run. But is it a price they were willing to pay?

And a single gunshot rang out.


	3. Chapter Two: My insides are copper, I'd kill to make them gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a big old side of traumatic flashbacks. Sorry if everything a bit scrambled I've been hyper fixated all-day

Two things happened; Steve Rogers fell to the floor, and the glass shattered all around them. A woman with long blond hair tumbled into the middle of them, a baton in one hand and a pistol in the other. “I’m Agent Morse, get your ass to the roof before he wakes up!” Morse snapped brandishing her baton at them. Tony stepped forward, Iron Man suit forming around him “And why should we do that?” Agent Morse holstered the pistol and slid the baton into its holder on her back. “Fury sent me. We got word of a possible Hydra attack on the Avengers. I’ve been staked out on the roof of the adjacent building for days.”

Tony looked at Natasha, and she nodded. Without looking back to see if they were following her, Morse turned and started up the stairwell for the roof. 

Once they were all secured on the Quinjet, Morse spoke up “I’m Bobbi Morse, codename: Mockingbird. That over there,” she jerks her head to the front “Is Antoine Triplett, AKA Trip. Trip, these are the Avengers. Now with all of the introductions aside, buckle up.” 

Clint grabbed Natasha’s hand and squeezed it. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered “We’ll get through this. We always do.” Nat leaned her head against his shoulder. Within a few minutes, the quiet becomes heavy and unsettling. Tony can feel a sort of mental vertigo that sends his mind reeling. Steve is alive. Steve is alive. Fuck Coulson, his soulmate is alive. Steve is alive and he tried to kill him. 

Tony may be a genius, but that doesn’t mean he has any more control of his thought track than the rest of us mere mortals. 

Deep in his mind, Tony knew that Steve was still alive. His soulmark was still on his wrist, the dark ink faded until it was almost invisible on his skin. But no one believed him, and in that doubt, he started to believe Steve was dead himself. But there he was, blonde hair golden in the sunlight, and blue eyes frighteningly, hauntingly empty. The bright turned icy blues so completely devoid of any emotion it made him almost unrecognizable. Almost, but not enough. 

Tony woke up to Natasha shaking his shoulder “Time to get up Tony, We’re, well, we’re wherever we are. Bobbi said it’s one of their bases.” The redhead turned and jogged off the Quinnjet, Clint following after her like a lost puppy. Tony can feel the world shift and tilt unevenly when he stands. He takes a few steps and then the floor is rushing up to meet him. A hand grabs the corner of his jacket, and there’s a face in front of his. His lips are moving but no sound is coming out. Tony tries to read his lips, but there’s an echoing sound, distorted and muffled like he’s underwater. Struggling to raise his head Tony stares directly into the brown eyes in front of his and suddenly there’s sound and noise and everything’s  _ brightbrightbright _ , it’s too bright and it’s too loud and there’s just too much input for his brain to handle. The world swirls and blends into a chaotic mess of colors, sounds, and light. Up becomes down, down is sideways and Tony is falling, but it feels like he’s drowning because there is just too much. He can feel something touching his chest and he just panics because  _ oh god no don’t touch that, that’s his arc reactor and fuck fuck fuck he needs that and Obie’s just watching him gasp and sob for air. He won’t help he won’t stop and tony needs to getawaygetawaygetaway.  _ He lurches up and staggers away from Obie, away from the memories and the thing in his chest is too bright and he claws at it, trying to rip it out because he needs to breathe and his heart is missing. Hands grab his and pulls them away from his chest in an iron grip. “Let go!” Tony screams “Let go let go let go let go let go of me  _ pleasepleaseplease _ .” his frantic words run together in an unintelligible babble and tears leave hot, burning tracks across his cheeks. Suddenly he’s fourteen again and there’s a group of older seniors surrounding him and  _ ohgodohgodohgod  _ it hurts  _ ithurtsithurtsithurts  _ make it stop  _ makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop pleasepleaseplease  _ it hurts  _ hurtshursthurts _ . Now his father is standing over him, anger clear on his face “Boys don’t cry.” he says and suddenly there’s a stinging crack across his back and it happens over and over and over until the world goes black. Howard Stark continues to beat his son until his back is raw and bloody. And whenever Tony tries to speak of that day, Howard beats him again. He will not have his son embarrass him and the stark name by being a faggot. What those boys did to him was his own fault because he was weak, he deserved it. Tony repeats those sentences that Howard said over and over again until he begins to believe it. 

  
Tony bolts awake, clawing at his mouth and nose. He rips the needles out of his arms and throws them onto the floor. The machines go haywire and suddenly there’s a burley SHIELD nurse pushing him back into the bed but this time there are restraints, and Tony will not be treated like an animal, like a bitch in heat that needs to be chained up. With the coldest most Howard-like tone and a hate-filled glower, he stares down the blonde-haired man“Unhand me now. I am Tony _ Fucking  _ Stark and I will be treated with respect.” The SHIELD nurse stands back as Tony’s fist collides with his jaw. Standing up and clenching his fist, he speaks with a tone so full of hate and there’s a sneer etched on his face “Don’t ever touch me again. That,” he points to the already forming bruise on  _ wait a minute is that Clint?  _ “Is a warning to all SHIELD agent’s that they are not to touch me.” With a resounding slam, Tony stalks out of the medbay room and runs directly into a short, curly-haired boy.


End file.
